


The Winchester Pack

by jayshipsdestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Dean, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Gabe, Beta Gabriel, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Adam, Omega Adam Milligan, Omega Castiel, Omega Sam, Omega Sam Winchester, Pregnant Adam, Pregnant Castiel, Pregnant Sam, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, omega cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayshipsdestiel/pseuds/jayshipsdestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is the Alpha of his pack, but the pack has to survive after Dean's gone, meaning he needs an Alpha in line. Time for him and Cas to have pups.<br/>Sam Winchester is a heavily pregnant Omega whose well overdue and beginning to worry. His mate, Gabriel, better stop joking around, because if anything is serious to him, it should be his pups.<br/>Adam is ousted from his pack when he finds out he's an Omega, and Kevin finds him, taking him back to the Winchester pack. An unlikely, but great friendship ensues.<br/>(I promise I'll finish it this time)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the Pack

The Winchester pack was one of the most prestigious, admired, and long-standing packs around. Despite its minor blip in its prosperous history (in the form of past-Alpha John Winchester), the pack had managed to keep it’s good name going. A lot of this was down to the Alpha, Dean Winchester. Dean was 35 years old, and was known only to injure those who endangered his pack. Dean was a gentle wolf, who was known to visit new parents to cubs in his pack, offer any kind of help he could to cubs and wolves alike, and he was known as an Alpha who listened and accepted everyone. Especially Omegas. Omegas were rare. They occurred in less than one percent of the population, and when minorities were around, there would always be bigots. The conservatives. People who think Omegas are "Too hormonal" and should have less rights and no positions of power. Dean's pack had no conservatives, or as Dean preferred to call them, Omegists. Dean's pack was where ousted Omegas would find themselves, safe and accepted among Dean and his pack. Dean's pack had many wolves. Firstly, there was Dean's brother, Sam, a strong-willed Omega, who regularly visited other packs to try and sway them on Omegism. Sam's mate, Gabriel, a rowdy Beta who loved playing light-hearted tricks within Dean's pack, and not so safe tricks on Omegist packs. There was Bobby, the elder Beta, who dealt advice like he dealt cards - with practised ease, and many more, such as Ellen, Jo, Meg, and Kevin. But lastly, there was Dean's mate, Castiel. Castiel was an early-thirties Omega, with a kind voice, welcoming arms, and a smile for those who needed it. Dean would argue that it was Cas the pack owed it's prestige to, not him, that Cas was the life of the pack. The pack was the best family anyone could want.

Dean was visiting Bobby on his rounds one morning when the issue was raised to him. Dean always went around to check on everyone, see if anyone needed anything, keep himself busy by keeping his pack happy. Bobby was always first up.   
"Mornin', Bobby," Dean smiled at the older wolf, sitting at his desk with a whiskey, as always.   
"Dean, we've gotta bit of an issue, you better sit down," Bobby said as he poured Dean a drink (which he would inevitably never drink).   
"Yeah, what's happenin'?" Dean asked, concerned that it would be an important pack issue.   
"There's been talk. You and Cas aren't gettin' any younger, and you don't have an Alpha to take your place when you're gone. It's worryin' the pack. I think you and Cas need to get a bit busy, son." Dean thought about it for a moment. He hadn’t thought much about it before Bobby had brought it up, but now that he did, he knew Bobby was right. Dean needed an Alpha heir, for lack of a better word.   
"I'll talk to Cas about it, alright?"  
"Alright."   
Dean's rounds went on uneventfully until he reached his brother's den with his mate, Gabriel. He trudged up the stairs of the familiar den, wandering into Gabe and Sam's room. The two of them were watching TV from the bed, Sam under the duvet, hands on his large baby bump, and Gabe next to him, over the covers, fingers intertwined and smiling.  
"I never thought I'd see my baby brother about to have pups," Dean smiled at them both.   
"Any day now," Sam laughed. "Sooner rather than later, they’re already two weeks late."  
"C'mon, Sammich, can't rush nature," Gabe smiled, giving his mate a kiss on the cheek.  
"Spare me, spare me," Dean laughed, leaving his brother and his mate alone.   
Dean continued on until he made his way back to him and Cas' den.   
"Cas, baby, we need to talk about somethin'," Dean sat down on the sofa next to his mate. Castiel smiled softly, and snuggled up to him.   
"Sure, what it is?" he asked.   
"This pack needs an Alpha after I'm gone. And I know no better way to make an Alpha than to have pups. You, me, a litter of cubs. How does that sound?"   
"That very, very good," Cas grinned. "Now I can't wait for my next heat." Dean leaned across and kissed Castiel on the cheek, sliding his hand under Cas's shirt, onto his tummy.  
"A few months from now and you're going to be full of pups," Dean grinned.   
"I'd have it no other way."


	2. A New Wolf

Kevin wasn't supposed to be outside the little town the pack had created. The 16-year-old Beta was just going for a walk, just exploring, when the young wolf stumbled out of the trees toward him. They stared at each other for a moment. The wolf had light brown, almost dirty blond hair, a shocked expression, and his arms wrapped around his stomach.   
"A-are you one of the W-Winchesters?" he stuttered out, looking rather beaten and dirty.  
"Yes, I'm Kevin," he smiled back at the new wolf. "What's your name?"  
"A-Adam, m-my pack kicked me out, please help me!" He pleaded. Kevin walked forward hesitantly, placing a gentle hand on Adam's back.  
"Come on back to our pack, it’s okay now," he smiled, leading Adam back the way Kevin had come. 

"So you found him in the woods?" Dean asked quizzically.  
"Yeah, he came stumbling out of the forest, he said his pack kicked him out," Kevin explained. Adam was sitting on one of the hospital beds in their little hospital, being checked up by Ellen, resident doctor.   
"Think he's an Omega?"  
"I'd bet on it," Kevin confirmed. "And I wouldn't be surprised if Ellen tells us he's expecting pups, considering the iron grip he had on his middle."   
"Thanks, Kevin," Dean smiled, letting the young boy off to do whatever he does, walking over to Adam.   
"Hey, Adam," he smiled, offering his hand. "I'm Dean Winchester, Alpha of this pack."  
"H-hi, Mr Winchester," Adam shook his hand weakly.   
"Just call me Dean," he said, sitting down opposite him. Ellen was still working away on the boy, checking all sorts of things as they talked. "Adam, you know what an Omega is, right?"  
"Y-yes," Adam nodded.   
"And you know that stuff your old pack taught you, that Omegas are bad, out of control, less than? That's rubbish. My mate's an Omega, so is my brother, both perfectly normal wolves."  
"U-uh huh?"   
"Just give us a minute, Adam," Dean smiled again, walking over to the corner with Ellen.   
"So is he an Omega?" Dean asked.  
"Omega and expecting pups," Ellen confirmed. "Pack must've kicked him out when they found out. Poor kid."  
"Well, it seems he's already made a friend here in Kevin," Dean nodded towards the front door, where Kevin was outside waiting.   
"No better friend than that Kevin kid. Adam'll be fine, he's just pregnant and shaken."   
"Thanks, Ellen," Dean said, relieving her of her duties with Adam. "Adam, you're safe here now. You're an Omega, and you're gonna have pups, which is why your pack kicked you out. But you can stay here as long as you want. Kevin, that kid outside the door, he'll show you around, introduce you, make you welcome, okay?"  
"Okay," Adam smiled a little. "Thank you, sir."  
"Just call me Dean."


	3. Pups in a Tummy

Sam's contractions had started late at night, while he was in bed. They woke up, but he assumed that he had a few hours before they would progress. He was very, very wrong.  
Within the hour, Sam's contractions went from light pains to tearing through his entire body, making him grit his teeth and fist the sheets. He was now lying on the bed, propped up on pillows, and Gabriel was trying to coax him to spread his legs so he could check if Sam was ready.  
"Sammy, please, let me look," Gabriel pleaded with his mate, running his hands up and down Sam's calves gently.  
"F-fine," Sam groaned, spreading his legs for his mate as another tearing contraction ran through him.  
"Sam, it's time to push, okay? Push as hard as you can," Gabriel encouraged. Sam bore down with every ounce of strength in his body, feeling hazy, half awake, half asleep, all pain. He heard Gabriel's voice through the haze, saying "Sam, I can see the first pup, keep going!", encouraging Sam in his efforts, until Sam heard it. The first cry of his first born pup. Gabriel took the pup, cleaned it up, and handed it to Sam. It was a little boy. Sam couldn't hold back his tears, especially not when another contraction hit him. It went on and on, a blurry haze of pain, tears, and the cries of his pups, one by one, until Gabriel kissed his lips gently, smiling, saying "That's all, Sammich. You did great."

On the other side of the town, Dean and Cas were at the opposite end of the baby-making process. Dean had come home from all his Alpha duties that evening to his mate in a skimpy, tight underwear, and nothing else, begging for it the second Dean got in the door. It was always like this on his heat, just this time, they skipped the part where they made a pitstop at Dean's beside locker for condoms. Castiel shoved Dean down on their bed, pulling his shirt off, fumbling with his jeans until he'd pulled down his jeans and boxers, sitting astride Dean's hips, straddling him, gently stroking Dean's cock.  
"Dean, ugh, I need you so badly," Cas moaned gently, Dean's breathy sighs making his own dick hard. Cas sat up, still straddling Dean's hips, before sitting back down, sinking onto Dean's cock. "Oh, Dean, you're so big," he groaned, rolling gently on Dean's hips, which were gently bucking up to Cas, Dean's tip hitting off Cas' prostate as he bucked. Dean was rutting and groaning and fuck, every time Cas' heat came around they had the best damn sex. Cas would drag his fingernails down Dean's chest, clenching around his cock, doing everything that made Dean edge closer to coming. At this point, Cas was touching his own cock, rocking and rolling his hips on Dean's, and Dean was watching him touch himself, Cas' cock leaking precome, and Dean could feel his own orgasm building. It was when Cas came all over Dean's scratched up chest that Dean came, lying there in bliss, smiling to himself. Cas lay down beside him after coming out of his own orgasmic haze, snuggling up against his messy mate.   
"That should do it," Dean smirked lazily, kissing his mate's forehead gently.  
"I can't wait."

 


End file.
